


More Than Just a Prince and a Servant

by Rido_Chug



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, I like this pairing don't sue, Vaginal Fingering, two idiots who can't hold themselves back for more than a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rido_Chug/pseuds/Rido_Chug
Summary: Trying to hold oneself back in order to protect both parties from a scandal is extremely difficult, but so is going a long time without any action. Corrin finds himself struggling this fine line, and when the air is hot and heavy, reasoning goes out the window.
Relationships: Felicia & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	More Than Just a Prince and a Servant

Nohrian nights were famously cold. A bitter, piercing cold that could wrack the body. When accompanied by a violent gale, which carried the chill across the kingdom, it froze everyone, body and soul. While it did help spectacularly in keeping enemies and brigands at bay, it also made living there highly uncomfortable. Its why the Nohrian capital, Krakenburg, was built on top of a volcano. Tonight, this chill was accompanied by a heavy storm, which rained down mercilessly with icy blades of water. The ceaseless fight of the natural elements demanded they be known by the people who inhabit its lands. 

It was nights like these where Corrin really wanted someone to embrace a certain someone. 

He wasn’t freezing, by any means, and he made absolute certain he appreciated that fact. The castle walls kept the cold out relatively well, and while huddled under a cloak, he could get by. Besides, the person he was thinking of wouldn’t exactly help him warm up particularly well. Rather, the thought of that closeness made him feel fuzzy inside, like a warm bowl of soup for his heart.

Corrin sat at his desk, sheepishly writing out reports. Iago loved to dump work onto him for no reason, other than for his own enjoyment. It was menial, but not overly taxing. Tonight, however, he was working at a snail’s pace; his mind was very much elsewhere.

As far as royalty went, Corrin was very close to the people who served him. Having grown up with most of them, he saw them as brothers and sisters rather than the master/servant dynamic that had been created for them. He knew their personalities and what they wanted out of him; Flora, the serious, focused one, enjoyed hearing that her work was appreciated. Jakob, who would run himself ragged if it meant Corrin could be happy, had to be told to stop working otherwise he’d work himself into an early grave.

And then there was Felicia. Corrin and her were always particularly close, mostly because her clumsiness induced self-esteem crashes gave the two plenty of opportunities for a heart to heart. Corrin grew to love her. And as their relationship grew, and their curiosity grew…

Corrin pinched himself. He was getting himself hot thinking about it, and the more he did, the more time he lost to the pile of reports looming in front of him, waiting to be complete. Slowly moving pen to paper, he tried to immerse himself in what he was doing…

Felicia was, by all means, a very attractive girl. Her body was slender and petite but was also lightly toned due to the many physical activities she undertook, like her training. Her long, creamy pink hair would dance in the wind as she moved, often tied into a ponytail. While she was clumsy at virtually everything, in battle she took on an entirely different form, and her uncharacteristic elegance was often breath-taking. The fact that Corrin regularly got to see under her maid attire…

Corrin virtually slapped himself, catching himself off-guard and nearly falling off his chair. He mentally chastised himself for thinking of Felicia in that way, though she probably wouldn’t have minded. Still, it irritated Corrin how little self-control he had. He and her were meant to be on a break from all this, after all.

He didn’t remember when this arrangement started, but they had been regularly having sex ever since. As there was a surprising amount of downtime in Corrin’s life, they would do it whenever they could sneak it in. Keeping such a relationship under wraps was no easy task; the ever-thorough Flora proved a mighty obstacle, as her constant overachiever attitude had her nearly run into them mid on multiple occasions as she made her rounds. Beyond that, however, the obvious obstacle to keeping such an arrangement going was their status.

Corrin loved Felicia, and she quite obviously loved him back. If things were Corrin’s way, he would’ve wanted something closer than just ‘friends’. But the reality of their master-servant status hung over them. It wasn’t unheard of for that to happen, but it was looked down on by the Nohrian high society, whose eugenics focused mindset plagued the country. King Garon certainly would not take it lightly. And the longer they risked having this relationship be exposed, the more they were putting themselves at risk.

It had only been a week since they had stopped doing it, and Corrin already missed being intimate with Felicia. The two had found comfort in each other’s bodies over the countless cold nights. They had learnt the sexual language together, trying out different things and having someone to be utterly shameless with. In the void of that… 

Corrin sighed, realizing that he was fighting an uphill battle with himself. Getting to a good place to stop writing, he neatly stacked the reports he had done and put them to the side. He would just have to finish off the rest later; if that storm doesn’t let up, there will be very little sleep to be had tonight. Gently resting his head against the desk, he let out a long sigh.

A light knock on the door snapped the prince back into reality. He hadn’t realized how much of a trance he was in, swimming through the endless stream of his thoughts. Corrin briskly composed himself. “You may enter.” Corrin answered. The door slowly creaked open, and a swathe of pink hair made itself visible.

“Sorry for the intrusion, Lord Corrin!” said the maid, barely able to talk properly as she devoted all her focus to the tray she was holding, and the tea that was delicately balanced. Felicia took slow steps toward the prince, getting more unbalanced with each movement, as though she were on a tightrope. Corrin’s eyes widened as he knew exactly what was going to happen, and that he could do nothing to stop it. 

Five steps. A new record. As horrible as he felt thinking it, Corrin considered it a miracle that she had even made it to his room.

And then, tragedy. Felicia came tumbling down like a house of cards, with the tea flying everywhere. Corrin was covered in it; he thanked the gods Felicia had taken so long to get here, otherwise it would’ve been piping hit. The wooden floor, too, got a healthy helping of the stuff. Corrin, who had mentally steeled himself for this eventuality, methodically wiped his neck, which had been dotted with tea. 

Felicia didn’t react immediately to planting directly onto the floor, nor did she immediately get up. Corrin reached a handout to her. “Are you… okay?” In response, Felica produced a noise somewhere between a moan and a sob, dramatically drawn out. Corrin grinned uncomfortably.

Tonight was going to be a long one.

-

“Hey, come now, it’s not that bad, Felicia…” Corrin tried to reassure the downtrodden maid, who was busy wiping the floor. “I spilt tea on my liege! That is the literal definition of bad!” Felicia retorted, her voice wavering. “I am the absolute worst maid in existence.” Corrin felt a chill run down his spine as the room temperature plummeted, a sure sign that one of the ice tribe sisters were upset. “Felicia, really, it’s not that bad. No one got hurt, and hey! You made it to the room perfectly! You’re getting much better.” Corrin reassured her, knowing that he would freeze to death if he did nothing; the new clothes he had were a little on the breezier side. 

Felicia looked up at her liege, adoration and guilt welling up in her eyes. “You’re… too kind to me, Corrin. Any of the other royals would’ve had my head for this!” Corrin chuckled lightly, relieved that he could feel his fingers again. “Not Elise. Elise loves you.” He retorted, to which Felicia giggled. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” She smiled at him “Thank you for putting up with me, Lord Corrin!” leaping up, she wrapped her arms around his head, pressing his face directly onto her chest.

Unsure on how to react to this, Corrin decided not to do anything, letting Felicia realize the situation. It was hardly uncomfortable, and he had missed this sort of contact anyway. It took a couple moments but realize she did; Felicia hastily removed herself from Corrin, spluttering out a meek “I-I’m sorry!”, a blush spreading across her face.

“No, its fine, don’t worry about it.” Corrin replied, slightly enjoying the sight of the maid so flustered. Felicia looked down, still very red. “B-but you said we shouldn’t, you know, make contact like that…” trailing off, she fidgeted with her hands. 

“It’s alright, really. I actually kind of enjoyed the contact.” Corrin continued, before immediately going red at the realization of what he said. That was worded terribly, even if it wasn’t entirely untrue the prince thought to himself. “A-ah, good!” Felicia managed to stammer back. “N-no, wait, that’s not what I- “

The two sat there, both derailed from what they were trying to say, both staring at each other. Corrin felt the atmosphere of the situation change; he could practically feel the tension. Felicia was the first to break the silence. “A-a-are you doing work? D-do you want me to leave you in peace?” she tried to ask, but her shrill voice gave away her awkwardness. “No, I’m, uh, actually finished for the night.” Corrin, just as awkward. “I would appreciate the company.”

“T-then I’ll stay the night!” Felicia blurted out “Wait! That wasn’t what I meant!” Corrin sighed at the absurdity of the situation. With this electric atmosphere?

Tonight was going to be a REALLY long night.

-

Felicia busily worked on wiping the floor down, as her tea collapse had left a mess far and wide in Corrin’s room. Her pace was slow as the air of the room kept her mind active; she had taken almost half an hour now. 

Watching her from the chair he was sat in, which was far more comfortable than the hardly cushioned desk chair, Corrin felt the room seemingly get hotter. His eyes were instinctively drawn toward her, watching her as she moved, the way she crawled across the floor…

His mind was rushing again, filling itself with indecent thoughts. He knew he shouldn’t, but Corrin found himself having an increasingly difficult time controlling himself. This atmosphere had become so… combustible. 

“I-I hope I’m not bothering you by taking so long!” Felicia said without turning around, her voice even more wavy than usual. She could feel it too; if she wasn’t a living refrigerator, Corrin imagined she would be sweating, and not from the work she was doing. “Take as long as you need, Felicia. I will never fault you for taking too long” Corrin reassured.

“B-But Lord Corrin…” Felicia brought herself to a sitting position. Her face was very different from before – her cheeks were flush, and her eyes were narrow. It was a face was painted with longing. She was under the same spell her liege had fallen under. “I’m doing a poor job at keeping you company, aren’t I? I’m b-being quite dull…” she murmured, the self-depreciative tone missing from her words. Corrin shook his head. “I’m very much enjoying you just being here.” His words unintentionally carried a sense of desire in them, only helping to thicken the atmosphere. 

Felicia blushed, her breaths becoming slower and deeper. “it makes me happy to hear that, C-Corrin.”

Corrin was feeling something slip. He knew that he mustn’t. He had to hold himself back, for both their sakes. But with the air teeming with sexual tension, his ability to reason was losing out. He was already struggling to conceal a growing erection that only emphasized that fact.

Felicia approached him. Corrin wasn’t particularly good at reading people, but it didn’t take a genius to tell how she was feeling. It was written on her face, which portrayed a lustful smile and dopey eyes. It was visible in her body language, as the awkwardness from earlier was gone. “I always want to make you happy, my lord.”

The room felt like a kettle boiling. The tension only raised higher and higher, building more and more until it was hot and heavy, and drowned it’s victims in a deep state of intoxication. The storm that raged outside paled in comparison to the thickness of the air inside. It rose higher and higher until the scream of lust was practically audible.

And then, something snapped.

Corrin launched up from his seat, locking Felicia a deep kiss. Felicia instantly surrendered, letting her liege invade her mouth with his tongue. She was ready for this, anticipating this, needing this. Corrin wrapped his arms around her, completely unable to stop himself from exploring the curves of her body. Felicia returned the favor, pressing her hands against the prince’s abs and chest, feeling up and down his musculature. 

They held this position for a while, letting instinct completely take the wheel. Corrin knew the ramifications if someone walked in, but he couldn’t care less.

Every second more where he was away from this feeling would be agony.

Felicia found herself in a similar situation; every time she tried to break away to make her lord know how much she wanted him, she found herself falling straight back into their embrace, allowing herself to enjoy the waves of bliss that washed over her.

Swept up by the motion of the situation that had suddenly exploded out of nowhere, Corrin began to undress himself, and Felicia quickly followed suit. Before long, the two stood wearing nothing but their undergarments, completely lost in the shapes of the other’s bodies. Corrin could feel how hot he was becoming, with sweat beginning to roll down his forehead. It made clinging to Felicia whose body temperature was still chillingly cold extremely pleasant.

With one swift movement, Corrin swept Felicia up, carrying her in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck for support, she gave no acknowledgement to this except for an aroused giggle, with her focus still very much on showing her appreciation of him and feeling how nice the feeling of their skin making contact was. 

“I want you… so badly.” Corrin finally managed to spit out, his words taking up a completely new tone, one so steeped in lust that they were completely unrecognizable compared to how he spoke earlier. “I know what we agreed, but can I request we forget about it? Just for tonight?” Felicia planted a kiss on Corrin’s cheek, so full of warmth and love that it would’ve been able to thaw the entire Ice Tribe with ease. “Of course. I want to serve you, my liege.” She responded. Gone was her shy and unsure demeanor; she was in the zone now, and knew exactly how to act, and exactly what she wanted.

Without needing any further reassurance, Corrin carried the maid over to his king-sized bed, promptly dropping her on to the padded mattress with an audible thud, before climbing on himself. Felicia wasted no time getting herself read to service her liege, quickly sitting up and pulling at the prince’s underwear. Pulling them off with uncharacteristic deftness, Felicia was faced with his cock, which was standing firm and ready.

“Oh, my gods…” Felicia muttered, taking a moment to observe the impressive figure that stood in front of her. “Nervous?” Corrin asked, although taking one look at his companion’s face told him that was absolutely not the case. 

Felicia shook her head fervently. “Not at all.” She said as she placed her hands on his member, beginning to gently stroke its length. “It’s only been a week, and yet…” she trailed off, moving her mouth closer and closer, drawing nearer until Corrin could feel her heavy breaths against his skin. “I don’t think I could wait another second.”

Without a second delay, Felicia drew her lips over the tip of his dick, beginning to slowly move down the shaft. At first, her technique had been poor, but unlike her skills as a maid, she had developed  
quickly, and now she worked on his penis like an expert, able to take the entirety of his length down her throat with ease.

The sudden wave of sensation caused Corrin to gasp. It had been a while, and Felicia’s deftness incited a strong reaction within him that he was not ready for. “Your… so good at this, Felicia…” he trailed off, his words getting lost in between the pleasure he was feeling.

Felicia worked hard. Up and down, she coursed his cock, only coming up for quick breaths. Saliva dripped from her mouth, spilling over the two. She didn’t care if it looked shameful, though. She only cared about Corrin and making him feel good. She wasn’t good at much, so she would work her utmost to make up for his patience. These thoughts danced in her head as she sat, hands now clinging to his legs, desperate to demonstrate the depth of her devotion.

Corrin was completely lost in bliss. He wanted to tell Felicia how good it felt, or how amazing she was, but it was impossible to squeeze words between his gasps for breath. The feeling of connection, the intense affection he felt reciprocated…

He never wanted to leave this moment.

But leave it he did. Corrin came hard. His penis, still lodged in Felicia’s mouth erupted with semen, and his upper body caved, clinging on to his companion’s head for support. It was a potent explosion of catharsis that left Corrin utterly dazed, having to hold everything back not to cry out loud and alert virtually everyone in the castle. His reaction was more than enough for Felicia though, who felt his dick throb and shudder as it emptied a week’s worth of cum into her. Trying hard to swallow it, partly out of a desire to make as little mess as possible, Felicia finally retreated from Corrin’s penis, a long strand of viscous liquid trailing after her. 

“That was… incredible, Felicia” Corrin finally managed to stammer, still coming down from his orgasm. Felicia gave him a satisfied smile, happy with the knowledge that she could bring such joy to her master. As she moved to climb off the bed, however, Corrin instead gently pushed her down. 

Felicia looked puzzled. “W-what are you doing, Corrin?” She started. “I can’t be the only one here who gets off. Look how damp you are down there!” Corrin replied, using his spare hand to feel the fabric of her panties, which now featured a growing wet patch. “B-but it’s my job to serve you! You shouldn’t- Ah!” Felicia yelped as Corrin brushed her clit, sending a jolt up her body.

“Don’t be silly. What sort of prince is unable to serve his subjects?” Corrin purred, slowly moving the soaked panties down the maid’s silky legs. Felicia wanted to protest, but she too found little reason to, slowly surrendering to the impending sensation. 

With little warning, Corrin plunged two digits into her wet pussy, and began, slowly, to move them in and out. The effect was immediate; Felicia let out an audible groan, her face scrunching up as she succumbed to the tidal wave of sensation and release that she didn’t even know existed. 

Corrin wasn’t done, though. He planted affectionate kisses along his partner’s body, moving up to her breasts. With one casual movement, he freed them from the restraints of her black bra and began massaging her nipples with his free hand. 

Felicia was far more expressive in situations like this, shouting phrases like “Oh gods!” and “It feels so good!” between desperate gasps for air, leaving no doubt that what Corrin was doing was hitting the spot. Her body shook and heaved as she felt a weeks’ worth of repressed pleasure batter her all at once. 

Suddenly, Corrin retreated from her body. Felicia looked at his with a mixture of confusion and deep, animalistic desperation. He didn’t keep her waiting for long, however, instead moving to bring his face straight up to Felicia’s pussy, using his tongue to lick her clit while jamming his fingers into her, moving faster and faster. 

“Ah- C-Corrin I can’t I-mgghaa- “ She trailed off, barely able to make sense of what was going on as she too felt herself fast approach her end. Corrin worked hard and fast, wanting to match the feelings she felt for him, to make her feel equally appreciated and loved.

“MMMMGH!” Felicia cried out, managing to gather together enough sense to cover her mouth as she came, just barely concealing a wail that would’ve blew the storm away. It wasn’t gone instantly; as her body seized up, she felt a nonstop flow of ecstasy, shouting and thrashing all the way through. It knocked any sense she had managed to maintain.

-

“That was, quite literally, breath-taking.” Said Corrin as the two lay in each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow. Felicia’s cool body was intensely refreshing considering the prince was drenched in bodily fluids.

Felicia nodded, her face positively glowing. “Yeah! I feel like I could carry four trays worth of tea!” she beamed. “Maybe… don’t do that…” Corrin replied, knowing such an act would cost the castle staff hours of cleaning time.

“So… what now?” Felicia asked, finally breaching the question that was hanging over both their heads. Corrin frowned, pondering. He knew the risks, but… it was hard. “I’ll… figure something out.” He hated this dilemma, but there had to be a way. A way that would allow such a relationship to exist.

Felicia’s smile only grew bigger. “I trust you, Milord.” She reassured, nestling her head into his chest. “We’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, back again with another fic.  
> Felicia/Corrin was my first actual pairing in Fates, and because it's story is so sparse, it leaves a lot of room for creativity.  
> Not much to say really other than I hope you guys enjoy it even a little, the idea that even a small handful of people are checking out my work makes me extremely happy.


End file.
